


Right Where We Are

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Pietro likes you.  Pietro REALLY likes you.  The only problem is he can't seem to find the words to let you know.





	Right Where We Are

Barton watched Maximoff curiously, wondering what had the cocky little shit so captivated. It was rare to see him so still and yet here he was, practically frozen. Following Pietro’s gaze, a small smile played on Clint’s lips as he saw you laughing with Wanda and put all the pieces together. It was nice to see you so carefree and obviously, Barton wasn’t the only one to think so. Sidling up to Pietro he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder causing him to jump in surprise before attempting to play it off. “So, you like…” Clint began only to be cut off rather abruptly.

“What? No.” Pietro gave a laugh filled with bravado. “Why would you think that? You shouldn’t think that.”

“Because you can’t take your eyes off them and I’m fairly sure it’s not your sister you’re looking at. At least, I hope it’s not your sister you’re looking at like that.” He said pointedly, glancing back over to you and Wanda. 

“Well, let’s just say hypothetically you were right, hypothetically,” Pietro emphasized, holding back a soft sigh that threatened to escape him as he looked over to where you were. The sunlight dancing across your features had his heart racing faster than his feet could ever take him. “What would you do? If you were me?”

“So, hypothetically, if I were you and I hypothetically liked someone who was smart and funny and real cute? I’d tell them. What’ve you got to lose? You’re not together so if they knock you back you’ve not lost anything, but if they say yes…” Clint shrugged with a smile.

“You think I should just stroll over there and say ‘hey, I like you’? Is that how it used to work in your day, old man?” Pietro raised a cocky eyebrow earning him a black look from his surrogate father figure.

“That really how you wanna play it? I thought you actually wanted my help but if you’re just gonna be an ass about it…” Clint turned to go only to find Pietro in front of him, holding his hands out to stop him leaving and a pleading look on his face.

“I’m sorry. I just- I don’t know how to say that I feel so helpless like my legs don’t even work and how can I sweep anyone off their feet when my knees go so weak in the face of that smile? The one that lights up a room, with eyes sparkling? You know what I’m talking about right?” He looked at Clint uncertainly.

“I know, go on, tell me more about it.” He encouraged, hoping talking this through would help Pietro figure out what he wanted to really say. 

“I know I’m only young but I know what I feel. My heart has fallen so hard and I just want to spend every day loving-“

“Loving who? What have we interrupted here?” Wanda asked in amusement, looking between Clint and her brother.

“Pietro was just helping me put together something for Laura. I wanna let her know how much I love her and we’re just spit-balling ideas for what I can write in a card to send with some flowers.” Barton said, sensing Pietro’s relief at not having to explain himself to you and his sister. 

“That is so sweet!” You exclaimed. The Barton’s were definitely couple goals. You only wished you could find someone who would love you the way Clint loved Laura.

“Any ideas? What would you like a guy to say to you?” Clint asked innocently, causing Pietro’s eyes to widen a little as he attempted to conceal his panic.

“Maybe something about growing old together? I think it’s the little things that are the most romantic, like finding that person who will still be crazy in love with you when you lose all your hair and your eyesight’s not as great as it once was. Those old couples who walk along holding hands are just so adorable, remind her that’ll be you two one day. That you know she will still love you just as much as she does now.” You smile wistfully, and Wanda looks at her brother curiously.

“People do fall in love in such mysterious ways.” She hummed, almost to herself.

“Yeah, they do. It can be something as simple as a touch of a hand and you realize you always want to hold that hand, to always have that person with you.” Clint agreed. 

“So, what were you saying, Piet? What would you tell the love of your life?” you asked curiously.

“I-I-“ He stuttered, unable to form a full thought with you looking at him like that. “I wouldn’t,” he said simply, causing you to frown in confusion. “I wouldn’t be able to tell them, I wouldn’t be able to get the words out. I would take them into my loving arms,” at this point he placed his hands on your hips, drawing you closer, “and I would place your head against my chest,” Clint and Wanda backed away from the two of you slowly, deciding to let Pietro have this moment without an audience as his fingers ran through your hair, pulling your head gently to rest against his pounding heart. “and I would just hope you would understand, that just maybe you felt the same, that maybe we found love right here, where we are.” Resting his cheek on the top of your head, he held you close and closed his eyes, wanting to take in this moment in case it was the only one he ever got. 

He smiled as he felt your arms wrap around him and a soft sigh escape you. “Damn. That was smooth, Maximoff. I think you might be right, maybe we found love right where we are.”


End file.
